Life With In
by McdreamyGotMeMcdazzled
Summary: What happens when Lucus Stevenson is living another life and has lost all his memories from his real life?


_I knew I was close to closing the book of my life. Even though, I am merely the age of 30, and only experience two years of my loving daughters' life. If it was my chose I would not be laying in this hospital bed getting weak as can be._

_It has only been five months since I was diagnosed with stage two lung cancers but so quick I ended up in my death bed. The doctors give me a month at the most, but I can feel death coming along the weakness fully over taking me. I fought for what seemed like forever for my wife my dear Roslyn, and the little girl that calls me daddy, and has no clue what is happening, and why daddy can't come home, Lillian. Lillian and Roslyn were my life, but there was nothing else I could do. I tried everything so I could stay with them but, I must go now._

_Roslyn had just walked into room and instantly comes, and sit by my side. She kisses my hand well whispering the words "It's time for you to go back, I won't be mad"_

_I did not understand what she had meant by her words, but I was too weak to ask her what she meant. She must have noticed how much weaker I have become just over night, but I did not want her permission to leave which was I was guessing she was giving with her confusing words. I wanted to feel like I couldn't leave her ever. I wish she would yell at me for being sick for getting weak. She deserves more than this._

"_Roslyn, you're going to find someone strong and healthy to take care of Lillian and you sh..."_

"_Lucus, there could be no one else except for you" Roslyn said cutting my off from what I was about to say_

"_Love please let me continue, She needs someone to call daddy and I can't be there for her" I could slowly fell my heart rate going down, "and you take care of yourself, make sure you are happy, I love you forever" even slower now my heart was beating, and even louder were all the machines were beeping" It was my end._

It was bright and some reason smelt like a hospital did. Oh, I hope that I am not stuck in a hospital in my afterlife too. I spend enough time living in a hospital. The brightness was like a bright light was beaming off my closed eyes. I tried to open my but they were heavy nothing like I had experienced before. I tried to open my eyelid for wait seemed like hours, when finally the scene of hospital room surrounded me, but it wasn't the room that was used to. Just as I was about to look around to see where I was a unfamiliar voice screeched "Oh doctor, doctor, he's awake"

Suddenly nurses and a doctor were surrounding me. What was happening where was my Roslyn. Secondly I was sure that I was dead. I had no clue what to do, but to yell out. Hoping for all of these people to get off of me. Well that they sure did, but not from me yelling, but from the women who first yelled at the doctors "Get off, my husband, give him space"

"WHAT" I shot straight up "Ma'am, I think you have a mistake" I looked at the doctor "Where is my wife Roslyn," but this women that claimed to be at my wife just stared at my almost in tears.

"Lucus, it is me, dear, your wife, Kate. Oh darling they said that you might be a little forgetting full. If you had ever woken up from this coma, which I knew you would, you're so strong."

Coma, what are they talking about. This lady was crazy, I was not her husband. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry, but I am not your husband. I'm married to my dear Roslyn Stevenson. Well we have been married for almost six years now. Oh, and don't let me forget my dear Lillian. She is a complete copy of her mother, which kind of always scared me. I was diagnosed about five months ago with lung cancer spent the last two in the hospital. I'm truly sorry, but I need to go find my wife. I don't know where she thinks I am" I tried to get up, but two nurse restrained my, and locked my wrist to the side of the bed.

"Lucus Xavier Stevenson, there is no Roslyn or Lillian. The accident has done so much to you, but I know you will remember maybe not now but, you will. Maybe If I tell you, you will remember. On January 5th 2001 you were in a bad accident. Racing to the hospital to be here for the birth of are third born. Rachel Lindsey Stevenson. You were slammed right into by a semi-truck well turn on to the high way. You went through several surgeries, but never woke up from them. We were married for ten years before that had Jacob, and Carolina. Do you remember anything Lucus?" Kate spoke like the story was so true to her, but none of this was my life.

"Kate, I'm tired could I have some time to myself to sleep, to think. I need a night to process this. I don't understand what is going on right now but, I will figure it out" I told her.

"Just promise me on thing" she asked

"What's that" I questioned her

"Wake up this time" I promised her, and she want on way to her home.

I was truthfully tired so I asked a nurse to turn off my lights for my and laid my head down. I was so use to living in hospitals so it didn't take me much time to fall asleep

"_Babe, your finally awake, you scared my so badly" now that was the voice of my dear Roslyn._

_Oh god love, I love you so much, I had the weirdest dream ever. I woke up in a hospital" I heard her laugh _

"_Babe you wake up in a hospital every morning" she stated _

"_Let me continue please, like I was saying I woke up in a hospital but not this hospital, and it wasn't you there. This woman named Kate thought I was her husband, but the whole time I was trying to tell her that I was not her husband. I explained you and Lillian, but she tried to say that I was in a coma for six years, and have 3 kids. I'm so glad it was just a dream"_

"_Lucus darling, it wasn't a dream. I should have never kept you here, I was so selfless" what was she talking about now my wife was going crazy too._

"_What are you talking about, babe you're starting to make me think that you are going crazy" oh god that wasn't going to go well, I shouldn't have called her crazy. I remember the last time I called her crazy. Apparently she told me that I had to pick up stuff for dinner if I wanted dinner that night but I don't remember her telling me that so, when she got home, and there was no food in the fridge. We argued that night, and I ended up calling her crazy. Let's just say that I spent a few nights on the couch because she wouldn't talk to me._

"_I wish, I was crazy Lucus but it's all true. I'm your wife, but so is she"_

"_Roslyn, you are making no sense" She had played trick on me before, but never like this. She had always been a prankster. On April's fool she was like a kid on Christmas, but this was just cruel. I thought I was dead and gone from her forever but now I'm back with her, and she just taking it as a way to prank me. Usually I wouldn't react so badly to a prank of hers, but this was out of that dream I had was so vivid, it seemed so real._

"_You got stuck in this world, the world of your unconsciousness, you enter here and the first day I fell in love with you. I didn't let you leave even though I knew that every day you are here you forget just a little bit of reality. I was selfless; I knew you had a wife and kids. My job was to lead you back to your family without losing to many memories, but instead I kept you here to be my husband. So you have to leave Lillian and me and be with the family that needs you"_

"_This can't be true" was all I could think to say. I could never believe that this is true. If it was true how could she do this to me if she had really loved me she would have let me be with my family? The family I have now forgotten and have no clue who they are._

"_but it is" she cried "and now I must do what I should have done six years ago help you back home" her crying had gotten stronger. I didn't know what to think about her right now. The person that I had trusted and loved for the last six years has been keeping the biggest secret from me. I guess she was letting me go now. _

"_Shall you return me to my family now" I was afraid to leave her even thought I was mad with her. I didn't have any memories of these people. I don't know who these people are and what they are like. How could I care for people who I do not know a thing about?_

"_I will, but first lets return those memories of yours" all the sudden my mind had gone blank and like I was seating in a theater by myself waiting for the movie to start._

_The first thing had come on the screen. I was seating in my English 11 class, with my bud Chad. The one friend I had since kindergarten. Chad was talking his head off about some random girl. I wasn't listening to a thing he was say, there I was staring at Kate Charles. She always sat there by herself with her nose stuck in a book. No one really hung out with her and she was too shy to meet new people._

"_Dude just go seat with her" aw great he noticed. Oh no, how long has he noticing that I spend every class glancing at her. "Go do it dude" he commanded me this time._

_So finally for once I had talked to her. I remember that day the first day I ever talked to Kate_

_All of a sudden the film on the screen was fuzzy and until it showed me and Kate sitting at Ever Green park on the top of the hill watching the sunset. We were cuddling just enjoy being with each other .That night was our first date. We had gone to a little dinner down the road a few hours earlier._

_Slowly it all came back us going to college together, and then moving to the city. Then, the day that I asked her to marry me. Are wedding the day that I not only got married to my dear Kate, but the day I found out I was going to be a father. The birth of my son and daughter, but lastly I remember the day of the accident._

_I was sitting in my office trying to finish this huge project. When my secretary walked in and said that my wife called to say that she was heading to the hospital. I was about to leave when I remembered that I Had a conference call with the mayor in five minutes for the new city hall building I was designing. I could not get out of this call this call had been planned a few days ago and there was no other time it could be done. So I proceed with the conference call. It seem like this call was taking a life time. The mayor wanted to know every detail. Finally I had spoken up._

"_Excuse me Mayor Robertson, but is there any way at all we could continue this call later" I asked _

"_And what is more important than this call I am a very busy man" Oh god this was not going to go well._

"_My wife, she is in labour, sir" As soon I has said that the mayor told me we would talk another time and to hurry to my wife. That was what I did, I ran to my car and zoomed down the high way, but at the last turn I was turned as soon as the green light switched on. That was all I remember. _

_The screen in my mind had stopped and I was back in the room, with Roslyn. Know that I remember the love I had all I wanted was that back. Then there was that part of me that still wanted the life with Roslyn. I don't know if I could ever see her again._

"_Thank you" I had to thank her even though see was the reason my memories disappeared she also was the reason I had them back "Roslyn will I ever see you again"_

"_I will always be in the world of your unconsciousness, now be on your way" _


End file.
